


Charlie the Snowsloth

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Minor Decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard of Frosty the Snowman? Well this is Charlie the Snowsloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie the Snowsloth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxChaosLinkxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/gifts).



> So I want to thank the very person who requested this work and it's for, ChaosLink!
> 
> If you want to say anything, you know the drill.

"…"

"So? What do you think of him?"

"Nora…it's amazing, really it is…"

"Great I'm so glad you like him!"

"What is it exactly?"

Nora frowned slightly at her partner before she gave him a massive grin and said, "He is Charlie. Charlie the snowsloth."

Ren tilted his head and decided from the angle it could…probably pass off for a sloth. The night before there had been a large blizzard at Beacon, and because it was Saturday, Nora had decided it would be a great day for herself and Ren to go outside and "play" in the snow. Ren had simply sat back and watched as his hyperactive partner had dashed through the snow, pilling it up and pounding at the poor pile.

The end result had been the beast before him, that could hardly be called a sloth. For starters it, was easily 20 times the size of a normal sloth. On top of that, if it was designated as a sloth, it was a very abused sloth. It's head lacked any sort of eyes, nose, or mouth. "Nora, where are his facial features?"

She frowned at him again and asked, "What do you mean Ren?"

He gestured to the head and said, "See, it doesn't have any eyes, or a mouth…"

"Or a nose! You're right Ren, and I have a perfect idea for those!"

She then yanked Magnhild off her back and quickly emptied all of it's grenades into the snow. She grabbed them and rushed over to "Charlie" and began shoving them into the appropriate places on his face. She stepped back to admire her handy work before turning around and grinning again at Ren.

"So what do you think now?" She asked.

The head now had a cluster of four grenades for each eye, a total of seven made an upside down capital T, making the nose, and for the mouth there were eleven curving together to make a smile.

He grinned over at his partner and said, "He looks great Nora."

She frowned at it again and then her face lit back up, "He needs a hat! I'll be right back, I know where the perfect one is!"

Before he could stop his partner, she took off back to the dorms. He shook his head with a grin and hoped she didn't do anything that would cause her to get into trouble. He heard a sudden mechanical whooshing noise of some kind followed by a familiar voice yelling, "Watch out!"

Ren managed to turn around in time to see Ruby cut the head off of Charlie. "You ok Ren?" She asked.

"Ruby…what did you just do?"

"Saved…didn't I?"

"All you did was cut the head off of an innocent Snowsloth that happened to be very important to Nora."

Her eyes widened and said quickly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Ruby, though I would wait a week before doing so. Now you should probably leave now, before Nora gets back. I'll stop her from outright killing you."

"Thanks Ren," she said and took off leaving a cloud of rose petals in her place.

"Hey Ren, was that…WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARLIE?!" She shouted?

"I'm sorry to say that Ruby happened to him."

"I'll break her legs," she said grimly.

"Before you do that, why don't we see about putting his head back on?"

"How can we?" She asked sadly.

"He's made of snow remember Nora?"

"…Oh yeah! We can fix him!" She then proceeded to pick the head up and put it back onto the body of the snowsloth. If only one thing could be said about Crescent Rose it would be that it makes very clean cuts.

Nora came back over to stand next to her partner, who happily pulled her in for a hug and she asked, "Can I go break Ruby's legs now?"

Ren let out a sigh and said, "If you go and break Ruby's legs, who's going to enjoy my hot chocolate, pancakes, and snuggles in bed. While I'm certain Jaune may like all of those, I'd much rather do them with you."

Nora pretended to think it over before she finally said, "I gueeeeeessssssss I can wait to break Ruby's legs."

Ren only rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still willing to take requests. I've got a few others I'm going to be doing, but I'm still open to requests, but I still have the same criteria as before though. No Cardin/Jaune, or Sun/Neptune. Sorrynotsorry.


End file.
